Making Love Fic:Jazz
by JustPlainMickie
Summary: This is from the making Love challenge at the LiRic's song message board it is a Elizabeth Webber and Ric Lansing Fic


This is my story for the Making Love challenge. I think its R at least it is to me.  
  
As usual I own nothing and am only borrowing the people in my story from GH  
  
I almost chose not to post this so Its all Tyger and Tinks fault.  
  
Thanks  
Jazz- A making Love Fic  
  
They had been in Ric's room Slow dancing to a jazzy CD.  
  
Their Kisses had quickly escalated from gentle teasing pecks to so much more. Ric had one hand on the back of her head tangled in her hair and the other hand was spread out low on her back holding her tight against him. Releasing her mouth Ric left her breathless as he kissed along her Jawbone until he reached her ear. Her took her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled it then he whispered into her ear. "Do you want me stop?" he asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.  
  
"No." Elizabeth answered her Face flushed. "I just don't know what to do." She said as she looked down  
  
"Elizabeth," answered Ric as he took her chin in his hands and pulled her eyes back up to look into his. "There no rule book or pattern to follow just feel and do whatever you want," He said with a smile.  
  
She smiled back and leaned over to kiss him again. They continued each kiss getting hotter and more desperate. Elizabeth felt his tongue on her lip gently seeking entrance. She opened her mouth to allow him in and when his tongue trust into his mouth the feeling was so intense she felt a little panic and clutched at his shoulders before her tongue started to dance with his. Instead of holding herself back for the first time Elizabeth simply gave herself over to the passion. It was so good and hot to be kissing him his tongue mating with hers in a promise of things to come. It was making her want something more as she felt a pull low in her body an made a small sound in her throat and then as the kiss continued she moaned and ran her fingers through Ric's short curls.  
  
Ric shifted and his leg slipped between her thighs and pressed against her. He could feel her heat and he lowered his hands to her hips and pulled into his thigh. He loved the small gasp of pleasure as he continued to kiss her. The little sounds she was making as he rocked her against him were driving her crazy.  
  
He pulled his mouth from hers a leaned back to look into her beautiful face. "Elizabeth, If we don't stop now I don't think I will be able to." He was very serious.  
  
She opened he eyes and smile at him, "Then don't.I don't want you to stop.I want you."  
  
He leaned into her and kissed her nose. "What do you want me for?" he asked his tone teasing  
He still had her pressed against his thigh and it was making it very hard for her to think let alone speak. " Please." she said breathless and desperate as she reached up to pull him down to kiss.  
  
"Please, What?' he said his lips only an inch from hers. He so desperately wanted to kiss her that the torture was killing him but he wanted her to say it. He needed to know that she wanted him and only him.  
  
"Ric, Please make love to Me.," she asked "Yes," Ric said as he finally lowered his mouth to hers in a searing kiss that left both of the desperate and gasping for breath.  
  
Ric took a step back an reached forward to touch the bottom of her sweater. "May I?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said biting her lips. She raised her arms over her head as her slowly pulled her sweater off and let it drop to the floor.  
  
Ric Looked into face and saw her biting her lips. "You're so beautiful," he said as he slowly looked down at her breasts incased in a black lace bra.  
  
His looking made her nervous. She started to cross her arms over her chest but Ric caught her hands in his. " Don't.Please your so beautiful you took my breathe away.  
  
Dropping her hands he circles around her and kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck. He reached around her pulling her back to his chest and circled her hard nipples through the lace of her bra making her gasp with pleasure. He lowered his head and slowly traced along the length of her spine with gentle kisses and licks until he reached her bra, which he unfastened and let fall away. He reached up and covered each of her bare breasts with his hands and continued to kiss an lick his way down her spine to the waistband of her skirt. Before turning and working his way back up to her neck.  
  
He hands felt so good on her aching breasts. His lips and tongue were driving her crazy with desire she reached up and covered his hands with her own for a minute and then stepped forward and out of his grasp.  
She turned to face him no longer as shy. She stood there under his gaze for a minute and then reached out and took the bottom of his T-shirt in her hands and slowly pulled it over his head. She looked at his bare chest, "Oh my." She said with a giggle and then they both started laughing  
  
Ric took her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest letting out a moan of his own when her hard nipples grazed his chest. They were skin to skin and that feeling was so good it sent little electric shocks down Elizabeth's spine. She whimpered into Ric's mouth as they kissed again. Their kisses where deep and soulful, their tongues dueling. It was all Ric could do not to let his control simply snap and give into the desire to just pull her to the floor and take her.  
  
Elizabeth moaned as she felt her knees start to buckle. Her arms were around Ric neck. He reached down and grabbed her by the butt and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he took a few steps to the bed and gently lay her down in the center. He reached down and unfastened her skirt and quickly pulled it off. She was dressed only in her black thong. He stepped back and looked at her,"Your beautiful," he said smiling down at her.  
  
She quickly sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "You're over dressed," she said with a smile as she reached out and undid his belt and lowered his zipper. Ric let the pants fall to the floor and step out of them and was left standing in black silk boxers. "Oh Ric your beautiful he said as she looked up into his smiling face. He reached over and started the CD over again. Then he climb into bed with Elizabeth and started kissing her mouth then her neck and collarbone and down her chest covering the area with little nips and licks and kisses. He reached her breast and made love to both of them before he started lower kissing her lowest rib and running his tongue into her navel.  
  
Throughout the sweet torture Elizabeth was constantly touching Ric His hair his back and shoulders. As she felt him shift lower and realized his intent she finally cried out, "Ric please. Please!"  
  
He looked up and smiled as he said, "What what's the matter."  
  
"I need you now. Please no more teasing."  
  
"Since you asked so nicely," he said in a teasing tone. He quickly slipped off her thong and removed his boxers and climbed back into bed with her  
  
They looked into each other eyes their souls already connected as there two bodies became one.  
Mickie 


End file.
